This project is designed to validate the theses that: 1. Preoperative angiographic, radioscanning, and CAT techniques are capable of defining the anatomic extent of musculoskeletal lesions as to permit accurately preplanned immediate definitive surgery in musculoskeletal sarcoma. 2. The surgical margin required for an adequate surgical procedure depends upon the biologic grade of the lesions, whereas, 3. resectability is a function of the anatomic setting. 4. Adequate local resection in suitable patients offers the same surgical benefit in terms of local control and survival as does an adequate ablative procedure. Other questions to be answered include the value of immediate versus delayed surgery, and the functional results of reconstructed limbs versus prosthetic replacement. A second major purpose is to evaluate prophylactic chemotherapy in soft tissue sarcoma patients in terms of metastases and survival. A unified clinico-pathologic staging system for musculoskeletal sarcoma for trial is under investigation.